In the past, drivers and their passengers have frequently utilized the convenience of fast-food restaurants and their drive-up lanes, only to be immediately faced with the problem of where to put their food while they continue to drive. Typically, they need an arrangement in which the food is readily accessible to facilitate safe and easy consumption while the vehicle is being operated and at the same time, minimize food and beverage spills.
Door/window-mounted cup holders have enjoyed considerable success in recent years. However, they typically are unable to hold food items in addition to the beverage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,582 shows a food and beverage tray which is capable of holding both food and beverages, but with its dedicated space for food storage adjacent to the beverage container, it may be too bulky and awkward for many people and many vehicles.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved device which is capable of retaining both beverage containers and food while the vehicle is in operation.